


Pay Attention to Me!

by apyewackety



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Fanart, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Don't ignore your Norse god, they're bitey.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Pay Attention to Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Started this as a redraw of an earlier image but then Loki wanted to bite someone so...*shrug*


End file.
